Esdeath
Character Synopsis Esdeath is the primary antagonist of Akame ga Kill!. A high-ranking general of the Empire and leader of the Jaegers, she is the Empire's most powerful asset, even beyond Shikoutazer, not only because her powers are capable of attacking the very world, but also because of her blood-thirst and an absolute belief in "Survival of the Fittest", honed since her childhood. She is feared as "a born reaper" and "a natural disaster with a wicked consciousness", a claim backed up by her strength and combat skills that clearly give off the image of sadism and ruthlessness. Despite her sadistic actions, she is actually shown to have a compassionate heart when it comes to the lives of her men and others close to her. Character Statistics Tiering: 6-B, possibly High 6-A Verse: Akame ga Kill! Name: Esdeath, "Strongest in Empire", "Ice Queen" Gender: Female Age: Early 20s Classification: Human, Assassin, General, Teigu User, Leader of the Jaegers Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Proficient Assassin, Ice Manipulation, Time Stop, Weather Manipulation (Ice storm via Ice Storm Commander-in-Chief), Master Swordswoman, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense the presence of her adversaries if they carry a shred of murderous intent and has a strong 6th sense), Pseudo-Flight, Aura (Fear, bloodlust), Afterimage Creation, Resistance (to Empathic Manipulation and Willpower Manipulation by Scream, Mind Manipulation the entire chalice of Demon's Extract and resisted the Danger Beast's attempt to break her mind/ take control of her, while even of cup of the blood can destroy a human's psyche, Fire and heat ice can resist being melted by Tatsumi's fire-breath, and completely unaffected by Die Leaguer's Fire Orb) Destructive Ability: Country Level (Vastly Superior to Shikotazer, whose strongest attack was capable of creating a large mushroom cloud that was capable of leveling the entire Empire, which yields this amount of destruction. Coveredthe entire country in ice with a casual snap of her fingers), possibly Multi-Continent Level (Najenda approves of the fact that Esdeath is leagues above Shikotazer, and that her own powers allow her to attack the very world and its lands) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Mach 1283. Via powerscaling to Tatsumi) Lifting Ability: Class 100 (Casually lifts men larger than her and Tatsumi cannot escape her hold without Incursio) Striking Ability: Country Class, possibly Multi-Continent Class Durability: Country Level (Took a direct blow from Evolved Incursio Tatsumi with no apparent injury. Said person was capable of sending Shikotaizer, who was larger than mountains flying with a single punch. Can resist the cold of her ice like it's nothing, including Ice Storm Commander-In-Chief), possibly Multi-Continent Level Stamina: Extremely high, can fight against a whole army and continue to fight powerful Teigu like Susanoo even after using Mahapadma, Limitless with Ice Storm Commander-In-Chief (Ice Storm Commander-In-Chief replenishes her powers constantly as long as it's activated and it won't fade unless Esdeath herself is killed or incapacitated) Range: Extended melee range with her rapier, several Kilometers with her Teigu. Intelligence: Very high. *Esdeath is an extremely skilled combatant renowned as the strongest soldier of the Empire, being a dangerously capable strategist and field commander who has led her forces to countless victories over the Revolutionary Army. *Her skill is so great that Najenda believes only an army and ten Teigu users as skilled as Akame would stand a chance of defeating her if they all came at once. *She prefers melee combat when not using her Teigu, easily taking on multiple foes in hand-to-hand combat at once and slicing through entire hordes of Danger Beasts with her rapier in a single movement. *Her sadistic hobbies have given her a great understanding of human biology and is savvy enough to continue research and develop new abilities to use against her foes. *However, for all her skill, Esdeath is still a bloodthirsty sadist who is more than willing to prolong a fight to savor it and her foe's suffering. Weaknesses: *Her trump card can be avoided by having a possible resistance to the cold (As Tatsumi's new Incursio showed in the manga when his teigu evolved). *Using Mahapadma drains Esdeath and she can only use it once a day if she's not activating Ice Storm Commander-In-Chief. *She requires a great deal of prep time to summon her Ice Cavalry in large numbers. *Esdeath is a sadist to the core and will drag out a fight she's enjoying to savor it, which can distract her from her objective and keep her from finishing her foe off immediately. Other Attributes List of Equipment: Rapier, pet dragon. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Esdeath is considered the strongest soldier in the Empire's army and one of the strongest in the series. She possesses a powerful Teigu called Demon God's Manifestation: Demon's Extract that allows her to manipulate ice and create ice from nothing. She uses it to create icicles, freeze people to death and more. She has been able to freeze an entire lake within moments with her ability. *Esdeath usually carries a long rapier that she wields with her into combat. She has shown herself to be quite adept with this weapon even without having to resort to her Teigu *She is shown to be a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant as well, possessing great physical strength, such as when she sent Tatsumi crashing to the ground in one kick, or when she slammed Seryu through the ground in their first meeting. She was also able to slam Suzuka into a wall with relatively little effort. *She also has a strong sixth sense, being able to sense killing intent even at long distances. She was perfectly able to sense that someone was spying on her. Also, her sense of smell is strong as she confirmed that it was Tatsumi after checking his scent when she reunited with him on top of Mt. Fake from one sniff. Teigu Demon God's Manifestation: Demon's Extract: Esdeath's Teigu, is integrated within her body as it was the blood of a Danger Beast with the ability to control ice. She is able to use it for a variety of purposes like flash freezing foes to destroy them at the cellular level, firing icicles and boulders made of ice as projectiles, and even freezing time itself. *'Weissschnabel': The user creates several icicles from thin air and fires them at the user's target with a simple hand gesture. *'Unnamed Technique:' Esdeath creates several rows of icicles similar to Weissschnabel, but the resulting icicles are greater in size, sharpness, and quantity. *'Grauhorn': Esdeath creates a giant horn of ice from thin air to pierce her target. *'Hagelsprung:' Esdeath creates an enormous boulder out of ice and launches it at her opponent to crush them under its weight. *'Aura:' According to Leone Esdeath has a diabolical aura, which is due to the countless massacres carried out. It's pressure is so great that she shows no apparent openings. It is also capable of greatly intimidating opponents and sensing their intent to kill. *'Ice Armor:' Esdeath can create ice around her body to act as makeshift armor to stop sudden attacks. This armor is durable enough to stop Akame's Murasame in its tracks. *'Ice Entrapment:' Esdeath can imprison foes in large ice structures to contain them without killing them if she so desires. *'Levitation/Flight:' By wrapping ice around parts of her body and making those pieces float, Esdeath can levitate in the air. While she is able to maneuver somewhat, she herself admits that it's far from true flight like Mastema's. *'Ice Tree:' With her hand on the ground, Esdeath summons a tree made of ice that fires dozens of ice projectiles from its limbs. *'Ice Blender:' An elongated, pointed poll of ice with many ice thorns sticking out of it. She sends this spinning at her opponents, blending them into a bloody mess. *'Ice Spire:' Touching the ground, Esdeath calls forth a giant spire of ice to pierce her foes, like in her fight with Akame. *'Larger Ice Projectiles:' Virtually the same as her regular projectiles, just larger. *'Ice Limbs:' When she lost an arm and two fingers, she has been shown to replace them with fingers and an arm made of ice that, as she said, works just as well as the original and does not hamper her ability to fight. *'Ice Wall:' Once again by touching the ground, she summons up a circular wall of ice to prevent her prey from escaping. *'Full Body Ice Armor:' Using ice to cover her entire body, she creates a large body armor that completely cuts her off from the outside, though noticeably slowing her down. Trump Cards *'Ice Cavalry:' Esdeath is able to create an army of golems out of ice that respond to her commands. They're able to simulate foot soldiers, cavalry, and giant Danger Beasts, allowing her to challenge an entire army with them alone. However, she requires a great deal of time to accumulate the necessary energy to generate them in such large numbers. In addition, they require her orders to function at maximum efficiency. Should she be distracted or preoccupied (i.e. by entering battle herself), their reaction speed will slow dramatically, great lowering their combat effectiveness. They are also capable of regenerating themselves from being blown to pieces. *'Ice Storm Commander-In-Chief:' Esdeath is able to focus her mighty power to create a powerful ice storm capable of covering an entire country with ice and snow. Although, she did it relying on the power that she puts into her Ice Cavalry, that took her a few days to create them (Which means that she should be capable of doing it by her own). From what she has said, it replenishes her powers constantly while the storm is active. *'Mahapadma:' Esdeath's ultimate trump card in which she freezes time and space in her vicinity, stopping all motion except for her own. During this time, she is free to attack her foes as she pleases and is also useful for intercepting attacks that she or an ally/objective cannot dodge on their own. However, using this ability drains her stamina more than she would like, and she can only use it once a day without Ice Storm Commander-In-Chief activated. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Akame ga Kill! Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Villains Category:Supervillians Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Sadists Category:Military Category:Murderers Category:Leaders Category:Swordsmen Category:Speedsters Category:Weapons Master Category:Martial Artist Category:Yandere Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5